valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Lances (VC4)
This article is about the Lances in Valkyria Chronicles 4. For other uses, see Lances (disambiguation). Lances are the main weapons of the Lancer class. Notably, Lancers using standard Lances (not mortar-lances) can now launch and participate in Co-Op Attacks with other Lancers armed with standard Lances, and the main guns of the Hafen and Glory. They will only do so if the target is a vehicle, not if it is infantry or a structure. Federation Lances Stock Weapons M2EQ - Standard Basic anti-tank Lance with high power but mediocre accuracy. SB9 - Accuracy The SB9 series of Lances boast improved accuracy and range, while only having a slight reduction to their hitting power. However, their unlocks lag behind the M2EQ series during the storyline, meaning the SB9-series Lance the player has access to in a given mission will usually be at least one level lower than the M2EQ Lance they have access to. It is worth combining these Lances with one of the more accurate Lancers: Gertrude Albright is the best choice for this. Lancaar-SH - Mortar Lances Mortar-Lances are shorter-ranged than Mortars, but boast a far superior blast radius, are more accurate than anti-personnel Hartman-series mortars while having almost equal destructive power, lack a mortar's setup time, and benefit from the greater toughness of Lancers. They are ideal for frontal assaults on groups of soldiers hiding behind sandbags, or for firing down on groups of enemies from a suitable vantage point. If aimed at a tank's radiator, they can still deal enough damage with the critical multiplier to destroy most types of Imperial tank, though they are almost entirely ineffectual against the Vulcan as its critical multiplier is balanced for the radiator to take multiple hits from Elias-series Mortars or regular Lances. They work best with Lancers who have high base HP, such as Laurent McCloud and Jean Matrix. Reward Weapons Random Rewards Most of these weapons are earned by fulfilling certain criteria in Chapter 2 part 1, Chapter 4 parts 1 and 3, Chapter 6 part 1, Chapter 9, Chapter 11, Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15 part 1, Chapter 17 part 1, and the sub-episode Squad E Assembles. Specifically, a random reward weapon (all types) is unlocked for each of the following: * Obtain A rank. * Kill all enemy Leaders. * Destroy all tanks (doesn't include bosses or fixed weapons). * No squad member deaths. * No squad members in critical condition or evacuated. The quality of the unlocks appears to be based on the amount of R&D weapons researched, and is based on a rank system from 1 to 5. Post-game, Renown Points can be traded for a random reward weapon of a specified level at the Infirmary. The Lancaar M1R and M2EQ-5R are both worthy additions to Squad E's arsenal when they drop. The same cannot be said for the SB9-7R, as by the time Rank 5 weapons start to be awarded the player will have long had the opportunity to max out the tech tree for Lances. Note that the Lancaar M1R in VC4 has different stats compared to the original. DLC Captured Captured Imperial Lances boast unmatched power, but decreased range and accuracy compared to their Federation counterparts. Note that like all VC weapons, the range figure does not indicate when the projectile vanishes from existence as it would in most games: rather, beyond this range there is extremely rapid damage falloff. This is particularly relevant to the PL 6(e), given its extremely short range. The VB PL B series are an oddity, being high-powered, short-ranged mortar-lances that also inflict an AP Use Up status effect (ie, units drain their AP faster when moving). They have no Federation equivalent. Imperial-only Weapons VB PL VB MT & PL B Trivia * The note about the the SB9 requiring special summer and winter variants is based on issues encountered with a number of weapons during WW2: for example, Germany had to issue a special "K" ("kalt," "cold") version of their standard hand grenade because the fuze of the original was prone to failure in extreme cold, and had to redesign the ignition system of their flamethrowers because the original hydrogen pilot torch would not produce a large enough flame to ignite the fuel in the Russian winter. Most likely it is specifically referencing combustion problems suffered by early Bazooka variants, which would burn their propellant so quickly the tube exploded at high temperatures and so slowly the rocket was still burning when it left the tube in the cold, forcing the user to wear a gas mask to protect them from the hot exhaust flare. In real life this was solved by the development of Blastless Bazooka Propellant (BBP), a fuel which burned consistently at all temperatures. Category:VC4 Weapons Category:Weapons